


Run and Crash

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Hello shorty, ehhhhh may or may not be doing it on purpose, srry but imma knock you over now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: Being short had its perks, but not when the prince keeps running into you. And...tripping over you...





	1. Chapter 1

When they first opened up the area , you naturally found yourself drawn to its glow. After all, you were a bit nocturnal, and this way you didn't have to deal with complaints about the ruckus you created wherever you went.

Things changed when you first ran into Sidon. (More like, got ran over...)

"Pardon me, are you alright?!"

You found yourself laying on the cold wet luminous walkway of Zora's Domain. Now, all you really wanted was to rent a waterbed and never wake up again, but instead you found yourself aching on the stone floor. Yep, a regular day for you.

"Mmnh." You were to sore to move your jaw, so instead you hummed out your answer.

"I do hope you will forgive me, but for right now, I will get you to a medic. Show me a sign if I hurt you, alright?" A strong pair of arms swept you off the ground, cradling you into a smooth, scaled chest.

"That hurt worse than a stone Talus throwing a boulder at me." You mumbled as you curled into the male Zora's chest, nuzzling slightly.

"Please accept my appologies... I will make it up to you somehow..."

"Stay awake, we're almost there!"

The soft embrace of a real bed welcomed you and you sighed, almost as if the pain had subsided.

"Wait here!"

"I'm not going anywhere..." You whispered as you heard his footfalls become even more distant.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing like waking up to the smell of roasted bass and-

Ice cold water was suddenly splashed over your head, which was quite a bit unpleasant, especially with the hot sun blaring in your face.

"This is why I only go out at night..."

Rubbing your head, you looked up to see a green stingray-like Zora standing over you along with a more masculine, shark like one.

"She seems to be responding naturally, no concussion." A third Zora stepped into your line of view, a beautiful pale color reflecting off her scales.

"Thank you ever so greatly!"

"I'm just doing my duty as a member of the royal guard."

When the sun started to burn, you groaned a little, squinting lightly and sitting up, only to be pushed down.

"Hold it, don't want you to make that gash worse, do you?"

You looked down, only to see reddened bandages on the left side of your ribcage.

You were bleeding.

Looking away slightly, you became a bit nervous, unsure of how to explain why you were bleeding, after all, Hylians don't bleed like humans do.

"Is there anyway to... Get the sun off of me?" You asked, nipping at the inside of your cheek.

"Hmn." The woman nodded, pulling the shades of what looked like to be an inn down., the guard looked to the other side of the room, receiving a few nods before turning back to you.

"You are unauthorized to leave this domain until your wound are fully healed and our debts to you are paid."

"Debts?"

"By order from the Prince, we are to help you in any way possible." 

"Thank you.."

The Zora nodded one last time, and left the room, sending a glance to the male sitting patiently in the corner.

"May I know your name, miss?" He asked, eying you with cat-like slits.

"(Name). Funny how I ended up here, huh? Been a while since I've slept in a real bed.. Hmm.." You began thinking to yourself.

"Hmm yes, uhm, I shall take my leave then I suppose, unless you are in need of anything?"

You were snapped out of your thoughts when you eyed the baked fish on the table next to you, almost drooling at the sleep that radiated off of it.

"That's quite the feral look you have, miss (Name)." He chuckled slightly, walking over and setting the plate in your lap, sitting you up slightly.

"I figured you'd be hungry, so I had the owner of the inn prepare something for you. I hope staminoka and Hyrulian bass are to your liking."

 

You nodded eagerly, jabbing at the fish with a fork and stuffing as much as you could in your mouth, which tasted even better then expected.

"By the way, I don't think I introduced myself. I am Sidon, prince of the Zoras."

You choked on the bite you took as you stared at him wide eyed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello (Name)!" A sparkle in his giant smile reminded you of a little kid going to a theme park for the first time.

"Hey Sidon, what's up?"

He looked up, then down at you again.

"The sky?" He replied through confusion which caused you to laugh quite loudly. You could have swore a little question mark appeared above his head as he stared at you waiting for an explanation.

"Nono, what I meant is, got any news for me?"

"Oh, yes! I brought you some new clothing from the tailor!"

He placed a giant bundle of folded night clothing and expensive looking apparel along with a jewelry box down in front of you, him smiling at your awe, seemingly enjoying the thought of spoiling you often.

"Oh, and, by the way, if you would like to stay here for a while, we built you a house!" He said cheerfully, making your jaw drop.

"WHAT?!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's that? The writer is finally continuing?! Joyous day!

You saw a few girls glare at you and he smiled to wave at them, so they held their bitch back to look innocent as they said "Hi Sidon~" in really prissy gossip girl voices. Once he passed they were back to glaring holes into the back of your head and whispering to themselves.   
"Don't mind them, you'll get used to their strange antics." He said lowly, walking across the bridge with you as you got even closer to that dam, but then slopped suddenly as he went behind you and placed his hands over your face and slowly walking you ahead. Your hand lifted and grabbed the one he had over your eyes and he probably just ignored it and marked it off as something normal, which it was so you hope he didn't take it the wrong way. ...god, when did you become so worried about what people think of you? I mean pssh, the soon to be ruler of your favorite place and soon to be home? Hahah.

You stopped as he started slipping his hand away, slightly to your disappointment but that was soon replaced by shock when you saw an actual house, not a cabin, tent, or hole in the ground.

"How-What-"

"I have my ways!" He said cheerfully and you couldn't help but burst out crying.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Your voice cracked and he had no idea what he did wrong.

"Well, eh, why wouldn't I?" He seemed confused but that quickly turned to surprise as you attempted to hug him, when though your face didn't even meet his chest. He crouched down and pulled you up, wrapping one of his arms around your back and your arms went to around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Well, why don't we have a look inside, huh?" His grin gleamed and you nearly laughed at how cliche it was.


End file.
